Wartcchio (Pinocchio)
Julian Bernardino's Movie Spoof Of Disney's Pinocchio Cast: *Pinocchio - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Geppetto - Scrooge McDuck *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Blue Fairy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *Figaro - Salem *Cleo - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Cat) *J. Worthington Fox Fellow - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *Gideon - Scrapper (Mr. Bean) *Stromboli - Willie The Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dutch Girl Puppet - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Paris Girl Puppet - Twinkle (Higglytown Heroes) *London Girl Puppet - Sandy Olsson (Grease) *London Boy Puppet - Spongebob Sqaurepants *Barker the Coachman - Crater Face (Grease) *The Coachman's Minions - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *The Donkeys - Various Elephants *Lampwick - Meowrice *Lampwick Donkey - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Monstro - Scar (The Lion King) *Pinocchio (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers) Movie Used *Pinocchio (1940) Footage (Disney Films and Cartoons) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Kiki's Special Delivery (1989) *Fun and Fancy (1947) *Higglytown Heroes (2004) *The Lion King (1994) *Robin Hood (1973) *Dumbo (1941) *Goliath II (1960) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Sabrina Cartoons) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch: The Animated Series (1999) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2004) (Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) (Dora the Explorer) *Dora the Explorer (1999) (Mr. Bean Footage) *Mr. Bean the Animated Series (2002) (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *The Chipmunk Movie (1987) *Born To Rock (1988) (Grease Footage) *Grease (1978) (Spongebob Squarepants Footage) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Warner Bros Footage) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *When You Wish Upon A Star (Disney's On The Record) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Clock Sequence (Pinocchio) *Kitten Theme (Pinocchio) *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Original Performed By Standard) Versions (and Mega Tracks Karaoke Band) *Old Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Off To School (Pinocchio) *Hi Diddle Dee Dee (The Sandpipers) *So Sorry (Pinocchio) *I've Got No Strings (Barbra Streisand) *Sinister Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sad Reunion (Pinocchio) *Lesson In Lies (Pinocchio) *Turn On The Old Music Box (Pinocchio) *Coach To Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) *Angry Cricket (Pinocchio) *Transformation (Pinocchio) *Message From The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *To The Rescue (Pinocchio) *Deep Ripples (Pinocchio) *Desolation Theme (Pinocchio) *Monstro Awakens (Pinocchio) *Whale Chase (Pinocchio) *A Real Boy (Pinocchio) *All For Me And All For Three (Pinocchio (1992)) Trivia *Wart will be wearing Pinocchio's clothing, bowtie, hat with feather, gloves, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Scrooge McDuck will be wearing Mr. and Mrs. Geppetto's glasses, clothing, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Flik will be wearing Jiminy Cricket's hat, shoes, clothing, and gloves, and carry Jiminy's umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Kiki will be wearing The Blue Fairy's clothing, carry a wand, and have a blue hairbow to wear on top of her hair throughout the entire movie. *Willie the Giant will be wearing Stromboli's clothing, beard, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond throughout the entire movie. *Sagwa Miao will be wearing her Miao Family collar throughout the entire movie. *Crater Face will be wearing Barker's clothing, gloves, hat, and shoes, and have a pipe in his mouth, and have a whip in his hands throughout the entire movie. *Scar will be in his territory throughout the entire movie. *Flik will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kiki will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Wart will pick up and reload two green lightsabers and a pistol gun, because his two green lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Willie the Giant will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Crater Face will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scar will carry four lightsabers, two being blue and two being green, because the four lightsabers will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Scenes *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 1 - Opening Credits "When You Wish Upon A Star" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 2 - Flik Reads a Story *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 3 - Scrooge McDuck paints a Puppet/"Little Wooden Head" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 4 - Scrooge McDuck Makes a Wish *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 5 - Kiki Arrives *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 6 - "Give a Little Whistle" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 7 - Scrooge McDuck Wish Come True *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 8 - Wart goes to School/Swiper and Scrapper "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 9 - Flik tells Swiper about Scrapper *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 10 - Wart is the of the Show "I Got No Strings" *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 11 - Scrooge McDuck searches for Wart/Willie the Giant kidnaps Wart *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 12 - Flik to the Rescue *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 13 - Wart tells Kiki a Lie *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 14 - Swiper and Scrapper meet Crater Face *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 15 - Going to Pleasure Island/Angry Flik/Transformation *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 16 - Where's Scrooge McDuck/Finding Scrooge McDuck/etc *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 17 - The Lion Chase *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 18 - Wart's real boy Transformation/Happy Ending *Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 19 - End Credits Voice Cast (English) *Wart/Arthur/Cody - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) *Scrooge McDuck - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans *Flik - Radar Overseer Hank *Kiki - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Willie the Giant - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Salem - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Carter Face - Robosoft 1 (-10) *Scar - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Meowrice - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Swiper the Fox and Scrapper the Cat - Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Hyenas and Rhino Guards - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Wart/Arthur/Cody - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scrooge McDuck - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Flik - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Kiki - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Willie the Giant - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Salem - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Crater Face - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Scar - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Meowrice - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Swiper the Fox and Scrapper the Cat - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hyenas and Rhino Guards - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14Bernardino